


Doctor Feelgood

by babynovak05



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Candles, Dominant Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Music, PWP, Parentlock, Rough Sex, Rough Sherlock, Smut, Top Sherlock, lap dance, submissive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: John surprises Sherlock with a lap dance.





	Doctor Feelgood

John set the final clue in place, the jumper he was wearing when he left Sherlock earlier that afternoon and his mobile phone, neatly placed over Sherlock’s worn chair. Sherlock’s chair was Sherlock’s area, John never sat in it, he only allowed Rosie and himself to grace it’s presence. Sherlock nearly had an aneurysm when his brother made the mistake of sitting in it. Before he had left, two hours earlier, he told Sherlock that he was taking Rosie for a little stroll and would be back with some take-away, but he could have said his hair was on fire and he would have gotten the same reaction. Sherlock just did his usual nod with a hum and waved him on. 

He had been planning this little set up for a few weeks now, the timing needed to be right. Sherlock couldn’t be working a case, Rosie needed a sitter for an evening and he couldn’t be working a shift at the surgery and Greg needed to demand Sherlock at the station to sign some paperwork and threaten him if he didn’t budge. Finally, after they solved an ‘easy’ murder suicide Sherlock was in a slump, Molly had agreed to watch their daughter, and Greg agreed to go along with the ruse. 

John was careful in hiding each piece of his surprise around the flat where he knew Sherlock wouldn’t look, well the majority of it was kept in Mrs. Hudson’s linen closet but the little pieces he kept tucked away in the cabinet opposite of the fridge, where he kept his cleaning solutions. The ones that Sherlock isn’t allowed to touch or he’d raise hell about it. Sherlock, thankfully hadn’t tested his patience. 

Before moving into the bathroom he went to their shared bedroom. He had given up his room for Rosie, Sherlock was more then happy to share his space, as long as he could organize the mess that John called his sock drawer. John moved over to the bed and grabbed a butt plug hidden under his pants. He smiled down at the dark blue plug and went back to the bathroom. Sherlock had no idea he had bought it, it was another piece of the surprise. After spending several minutes preparing himself in the bathroom he pushed the plug completely into his hole, moaning out, his cock swelling to half hardness. 

After a dozen deep breaths, letting his cock soften, he carefully put on tight red fitted briefs that hugged his hips just right and of course didn’t hide much. The night before he made sure to trim and wash himself throughly, careful enough not to knick his skin. He grabbed his specially tailored fatigue trousers and pulled them on, making sure they were snapped at the hem on the side then pulled on a tight white vest. 

John looked at himself in the mirror, tucking a stray piece of hair back into its place before really looking at himself. His wrinkles suddenly seemed more prominent, even though he had a decent amount of sleep he still looked tired. He shook his head, can’t get self conscious now Watson, he chided himself before pulling on his white lab coat. He never would have thought he would end up here, preparing to seduce his lover, his best friend, his partner. But yet here he was, adding body glitter to his navel and giving his hips a shake. Finally he put his stethoscope over his shoulders then left the bathroom, flicking off the light.

He went throughout the flat turning off all the lights except the lamp on their desk and a few candles he lit on the mantel by the Skull. He tucked several bottles of lube around the room, one his chair, one in Sherlock’s, two on the sofa, one in the desk and he had one in the pocket of his lab coat. Everything was in its place, it’s time. 

John’s nerves prickled as he snatched the remote for the stereo and moved into the kitchen. He fiddled with the remote and waited to hear the familiar footfall on the stairs up to their flat.  
————————————————————————————  
Sherlock was frustrated, why had Gavin called him down to the station? Paperwork what paperwork? It was a waste of a good hour he could be doing something that was actually important. He slammed the door to 221B and angrily climbed the stairs then shoved into the living room. He pulled off his coat and hung it up before he realized the flat was completely dark and smelled of…lavender? Must be the landlady again. He shook his head and dramatically threw himself into his chair. His hand landing on a familiar soft fabric, John’s jumper. Odd. 

Sherlock’s mind raced as he held the jumper in one hand and John’s phone in the other. Was John okay? Where’s John? Rosie? Where is Little Watson? His eyes shot up to the candle on the mantle by his skull. “John?” He called unsure if the doctor was even there. Suddenly the room was filled with music, music he never listened to before then John came around the corner from the kitchen rolling his hips to the beat. 

“J-John?” Sherlock said again, softer as his grip tightened on both objects in his hand. 

John brought his finger up to his lips, shushing the detective as he danced closer to his lover. He rolled his hips again provocatively and by the huffed breath from Sherlock his moves seemed to be working. 

Sherlock sunk further into his chair, thighs parting further as his cock swelled in his trousers, pressing achingly into his zipper. The beat of the music thrummed in Sherlock’s ears, his eyes flicking down John’s body. Army fatigues. Lab coat. Body glitter. John was trying to kill him, Sherlock’s mind thought. He definitely would die happy. 

John finally reached Sherlock and he took the jumper and phone from Sherlock, throwing them behind him not caring about them in this moment. He placed his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders before sitting himself in the other mans lap, barely grinding down on Sherlock’s obvious bulge. 

“Rosie?” 

“She’s okay Sherlock with Molly, it’s just you and me for a few hours,” John replied with a grin. His heart swelling when he realized just how much Sherlock cared for his daughter. 

Sherlock seemed to relax more upon hearing Rosie was safe and his hands immediately went to John’s waist. Before the detective could question John about this he ground hard into his clothes prick. “F-Fuck,” he cursed as he hissed through his teeth. 

“No more thinking, everything is fine. The doctor is here to take care of you,” John purred into Sherlock’s ear. All Sherlock could do was nod and make a whimpering noise at John’s words. 

“Good boy.” 

John pushed himself up and took a few steps back and continued to dance. He focused on the music keeping his eyes on Sherlock, knowing he was driving his lover insane. Just as the beat changed in the song he let the lab coat fall off his shoulders and he turned around, swaying in time with the song. Which each sway the plug shifted and John wanted to moan but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. 

Sherlock’s fingernails dug into the leather of his chair, knowing he was causing marks but he couldn’t be arsed to care. His focus was on John, his John, beautiful John dancing for him, teasing him. 

The song changed and John turned back around, stepping back over to Sherlock. “Go on, touch me,” he breathed with a wiggle of his hips. Sherlock didn’t hesitate his brought his hands up and spread his hands over John’s lower navel, dragging his fingers through the glitter. 

“Beautiful.” 

“So are you love,” John reached out and pushed the curls off Sherlock’s forehead. “The surprise has just started, do you want to continue?” 

Sherlock kept his hands on John’s waist and nodded, almost drooling like a puppy. “More please please John.” 

“Okay. Grab the front of my trousers and pull,” John instructed as he planted his feet. 

Sherlock did as he was told, taking his time touching John’s skin. Something in the back of his mind told him to taste the glitter, lick it up with his tongue. But he shook his head and pulled hard at the waist band of the trousers, they snapped open, in half. He quickly pulled the fabric away and looked at John again, he was wearing the smallest speedo he could probably fit into. It left little to the imagination. 

John chuckled as he watched Sherlock’s reaction, just as he hoped. He put his hands on his hips and did a little turn, swaying his hips along to the music. 

“Jaaawwwwnnnnn,” Sherlock moaned as he gripped his clothed prick, holding it in his palm giving it a squeeze so he wouldn’t come.

“I’m glad you like it love. Do you want to see it up close?” John knew that Sherlock wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer, that’s what he wanted. To drive Sherlock to the edge and let him talk control. He would never admit to his mates at the pub but he loved to bottom, be completely submissive to one tall incredibly handsome detective. 

Sherlock replied with another eager nod as he kept his hand on his groin and he reached out with his other, wanting John closer. John obeyed and went over to Sherlock, standing between the taller mans leg. 

“You like this too,” Sherlock whispered as he ghosted his fingertips over John’s bulge. 

John twitched and let out the softest moan. “Yes I do.” His lips pulled into a grin. “There’s more, can you deduce what it is?” He kept his hips swaying to the music as he watched Sherlock’s mind work in the haze of his mind. 

Sherlock’s eyes scanned every inch of John. Neatly shaven, aroused, slightly sweaty from dancing, smiling he was happy and his pupils told him that he was ready for coitus. He focused on John’s hips for a long moment before he grabbed John, turning him around quickly then pulled down the red pants. He moaned loudly as he seen the base of a blue plug. John bent over slightly, letting the detective get a better view. 

“I didn’t want to waste anytime with preparing. I decided to do it for you. Do you like it?” 

Sherlock answered by grabbing the base of the plug and pressing it further into John, hitting his prostate. John cried out as his knees buckled, Sherlock’s arm coming around him keeping him up. 

“Yes, I love it,” Sherlock purred in his deep baritone.  
Sherlock was done with the red pants, he used his free arm and quickly shoved into his trouser pocket. He pulled out a small pocket knife and swiped the blade over the thin material. He ripped them off John before letting the knife and the ruined garment fall from his hand. He pushed John down onto the rug, on his hands and knees and his stethoscope falling to the floor with thud. “Stay,” he ordered. 

John didn’t dare to move, he panted heavily as his body pulsed with pleasure. This is exactly how he wanted it, well he didn’t know Sherlock was going to ruin the very expensive pants but he didn’t care at this point.  
Sherlock pulled off all his clothes in record time, not forgetting to grab the tiny bottle of lube he stashed in his chair. He stood hovering over John, one hand stroking his aching cock. He could come like this, just staring at his lover on the floor needy and ready for his cock but he wouldn’t do that to his John. His John needed him and he would provide. 

“Sherlock please,” John begged helplessly as his prick twitched and leaked precum.

“Shh John, I’m right here.” 

Sherlock slicked his cock quickly and kneeled behind John. He grabbed the plug and gently pulled it free, the doctor moaning then whimpering at the loss of it. 

“Please I need you.” 

“I know.” 

Sherlock shifted forward and pressed into John in one hard thrust, both of them moaning out in unison. Sherlock didn’t wait for John to adjust to his prick, he gripped both hips hard and set a brutal pace. 

“Ah..Ah…F-Fuck…yes…Christ don’t…stop fuck!” John gasped through his moans. He tried to keep himself on his hands but Sherlock’s powerful thrusts pushed him down, his face pressed into the rug. 

Sherlock couldn’t form any words, he was already so close to his orgasm and by god he was going to chase it. He pounded into John brutally, his fingers pushing harder into John’s soft flesh. 

As Sherlock continued John could feel his cheek and knees burn from the friction of the rug. He should have thought about that but he didn’t care at this point. He was being fucked harder then he’s ever been fucked and he was loving it. 

“John.” Was all Sherlock could say and John knew that Sherlock was close to coming. 

“Sherlock.” John gasped loudly and let his orgasm roll through his body. His untouched prick spilling onto the rug below him, his whole body twitching. 

Sherlock thrust three more times before he came. He yelled out John’s name before he collapsed forward, his seed spilling deep inside his lover. 

They stayed that way longer then necessary, just soaking up each other’s warmth but John needed to move. He was not in his youth anymore he couldn’t lay on the floor like this. 

“Sherlock, sweetheart get off me. Please. I’m going to sore,” John said nudging at his lover. 

Sherlock rolled to the side and let himself fall off the doctor. “Yes John.” 

“Are we alive?” John chuckled as Sherlock just nodded his head with his eyes closed. 

“I see well come on lover boy. Come shower with me then we’ll go get our daughter.” 

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and looked at John. Something in his heart ached, not a bad ache a good one. “I love you.” He blurted out. 

John blinked at Sherlock. The doctor could count on his hand how many times Sherlock told him that. He knew Sherlock loved him of course, the detective just showed him in different ways. 

“I love you too.” 

Sherlock smiled his eyes even lighting up. “Thank you for the surprise. I never expected a thing.” 

“You’re welcome no come on.” John pushed himself up, joints popping and he held out a hand for Sherlock to take. Sherlock took John’s hand and followed him into the bathroom. 

They showered slowly together, kissing, hugging and touching each other affectionately. John finished first, knowing Sherlock liked to take his time with his hair and dressed quickly. He spent the time while Sherlock was showering to clean up their mess. By the time John had finished wiping up his nearly dry come Sherlock came out of their bedroom, hair dry and dressing in another suit. 

“John, you might want to put a little cream on your cheek,” Sherlock said as he brushed his own fingers over his right cheek. 

“Oh Christ really?” John put the dirty laundry in the basket before looking at himself in the mirror. “You cock.” 

Sherlock laughed, loudly from the living room. John grumbled as he wiped a cream over his rug burned cheek then left the bathroom, pulling on his coat. 

“Come on, you’re lucky I love you so damn much.”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed John happily out of their flat to go retrieve their daughter from Molly.  
————————————————————————————-  
“Daddy! Papa!” Rosie squealed when she seen them at the door. She ran to John who picked her up with a big smile. 

“Oh, Daddy. Boo boo!” 

John instantly flushed Scarlett as he looked at Rosie. “Uh..well…”

“Don’t fuss Watson, it was an experiment. Daddy will be just fine. Papa is taking good care of him,” Sherlock answered smoothly. John glanced over at Sherlock and smiled, cheeks still pink. 

“Good,” Rosie said with a nod and a serious face. She turned back and waved to Molly. 

They both thanked Molly who was grateful for watching her for them both. By the look on her face John knew, she knew what really happens to her cheek. 

“Never again Papa,” John threatened under his breath which only made Sherlock laugh. 

They left Molly’s house and slowly walked hand in hand back to Baker Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I said I love these two idiots? No, well I do a lot. Thank you for those you showed support on Tumblr, it really gave me the drive to finish. ❤️  
> BTW, the song that John dances to are, Dr. Feelgood by Mötley Crüe and Pour Some Sugar in me by Def Leppard. I love these songs and I thought it would be a good fit. 
> 
> HUGE 80s song buff here.


End file.
